Bennia Orcus
Bennia is a former Grim Reaper/Human hybrid and one of Sona's Knights. She is a first-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Bennia has the appearance of a girl with pale skin and is 16 years old. She is described as a cute girl with long, dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair is tied in a long braid by a bow with a purple skull, reaching all the way down to her hips. Bennia also has 3 black markings on both her thighs also having gold neon lines in it's interior. She wears a white skull mask in conjunction with her Grim Reaper clothing which consists of a light blue dress and a black and white hood resembling a jester cap with a emerald gem at the tip. She also wears black elbow length gloves covered in gold neon lines with gems at the back of her wrists. As a huge fan of Oppai Dragon, she has many embroideries of its designs on the back of her black cape. Personality Bennia is shown to be an upbeat and outgoing young girl. She greatly admires Oppai Dragon, comparing the Hyoudou Residence to Shangri La. She can also be a bit of a prankster, such as dropping Elmenhilde Karnstein out of her magic circle several feet off of the floor or a roof. History Not much is known about Bennia's past, other than the fact that she used to serve as a Grim Reaper alongside her father, Orcus, under Hades in the Underworld. She eventually left the place as she could not get along with Hades and his method of doing things. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Bennia makes her first appearance in Volume 14 as one of Sona's newest additions to her peerage, alongside Loup Garou. Her sudden appearance surprised the other members of the Occult Research Club. She reveals that she left home because she didn't like the ways of Hades and her father. Originally, the Knight that Sona set her eyes on couldn't become Sona's servant, so she stepped in, in order to take their place. She wasn't seen as a threat or a spy of Hades because she is a big Oppai Dragon enthusiast. She even asked Issei for his autograph as an avid fan, showing him the many embroideries of Oppai Dragon on the back of her cape. She is later asked by Sona if she could accompany Loup with the task of backup of the outside area and leaves via magic circle, sinking through it rather than teleporting through the burst of light. In Volume 15, Bennia accompanies Sona in her visit to the Hyoudou Residence. She said that the Oppai Dragon's residence is like a Shangri-La to her. Bennia, along with the Occult Research Club members and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias Gremory and Yuuto Kiba that are confined in the Tepes' castle. After arriving in the territory of the Tepes' Faction, she and Loup went on their own way to secure escape routes. Bennia then assisted the Occult Research Club members on their plan to save Valerie Tepes and stop the extraction of her Longinus, Sephiroth Graal; battling enhanced vampires along the way. After returning from Romania, she and rest of the Student Council later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Bennia helped in protecting the school her master Sona built against the mass-produced Evil Dragons, and was paired with Rias. In Volume 18, Bennia and rest of the Student Council took part in the Christmas Project. Bennia participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. She was unable to fight normally as they were ordered not to take the lives of the exorcists so as to not increase the resentments of the exorcists any further. In Volume 20, Bennia and the Sitri were sent on a mission to retrieve the city Agreas that had been found by the team D×D, they were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team were sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Afterwards, Bennia and her teammates left to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis whose in control of one of Trihexas bodies while on route to Japan. Powers & Abilities Expert Scythe Wielder: Bennia is incredibly skillful while she is wielding a scythe, as she is shown to be more proficient than mid-level Grim Reapers. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Bennia possesses enhanced speed and mobility and is able to move faster than Xenovia. In fact, Bennia is so fast that she leaves behind afterimages of her movements to confuse her opponents. Magic Expert: Bennia is also able to give access to people to use teleportation to any location. Equipment Scythe: Bennia wields a scythe with a long curved black blade with neon gold lines through out the blade. Her scythe can wound her opponents and would shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse. It also seems that those slashed by her scythe don’t take any external wounds, but instead get their souls slashed. The amount of damage inflicted to the person's soul will be determined by that person’s strength. Trivia *Bennia is a huge fan of The Oppai Dragon show. *Bennia is the only half-Grim Reaper not to despise Devils and did not hesitate to become one. *Bennia means "carriage". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Hybrid Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Knight Category:DxD Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club